I'll Die At Your Hand or You'll Die At Mine
by twistedimaginationofme
Summary: A very strange one-shot. Characters might be OOC. "She put her hand on his shoulder and knelt down in front of him, "Yes. You can." His lip trembled as she threw her weapon in the street, "I won't fight, and I forgive you. Now please, just kill me.""


Cold blue eyes, narrowed into deadly slits followed a young girl, no older than sixteen, her red hair was pulled back into a fairly neat ponytail, and her yellow shirt had a small pizza stain. The assassin exhaled silently, he knew exactly where she had been previously and thought to himself, "_As long as __**it **__stops…"_

The girl walked right in front of him, not two inches away from his face and he could smell the scent of strawberries, her body lotion. He wasn't shocked by her unawareness to his presence, but he has always thought more of her skills than that.

He watched her as she slid out her phone and begin to fiddle with it, and he decided that this was his chance. His chance to end all the madness that has been surrounding his life and the lying words that manipulated his entire being.

She saw a shadow move from the corner of her eye, turning quickly, "Who's there?" her phone was replaced with her tessen, "Come out!" There was a hint of uneasiness in her voice, but still, the figure lurking in the dark admired her.

There was only a moment of calm, before clammy green hands reached out and snagged the girl by the back of her shirt, "Agh!"she cried as the force pulled her backwards. She persived something cool and slick on her back, the familiar heartbeat that bumped against her and her captors chest rendered her helpless. She couldn't resist the person she missed for so long.

_Shiiiiing. _His sword had been drawn.

Her eyes closed, she sensed a cold blade barely touch her throat, her heart began to pump adrenaline through her veins, "Just do it." She urged, wishing for the terrifying moment to be over, it all happened so quickly.

"April." His voice trembled, "Say something reassuring, please, anything." he pleaded.

April tried to steady her heartbeat, "No matter what happens, your family will always love you, Leonardo."

A slight pause, where neither of them breathed, "No, not after this…" he cut into her skin, a fine line of blood ran down his silver blade, she noticed his tears wetting her hair.

She took in a shaky breath, "It's okay, Leo. It will all be over soon."

"She's just messing with me!" He growled loudly, "It won't ever be over, I'm a slave!" He let go of her completely. April whipped around to see a fallen Leonardo on his knees, covered in scars and bruises from past beatings.

Shocked by his appearance, she was hardly able to speak as she held the wound on her neck, "She wants you to kill me, Leonardo. Kill me."

He looked up with red and puffy eyes, "I can't."

She put her hand on his shoulder and knelt down in front of him, "Yes. You can." His lip trembled as she threw her weapon in the street, "I won't fight, and I forgive you. Now please, just kill me."

"N-no!" he argued, then recoiled, almost waiting to be struck. April carefully picked up his katana that had slipped from his grip, he protested, "April, don't!"

He knew that she was about to slit her own throat for him. Leo lunged for the weapon and snatched from her hand, he flung it away, "Go away!" he commanded.

She gasped, "Leo, if I leave here alive, you'll be…" the girl couldn't quite bring herself to say it.

He pushed her away, "**GO!**"

April hit the ground with a thud, leaving her with a few scrapes and cuts, "I'm not leaving you here alone, Leonardo!" tears burst from her eyes, "Not again!"

He pulled her up and kicked her heels, "You don't have a choice!"

After fighting some more, April finally surrendered to his wishes rather than her fears for him, "Fine." she started walking away, "I can't help you." April went into the empty street, picked up her tessen and kicked his blade into the shadows, where the turtle had retreated once again.Now she truly felt alone, "I'm so sorry I gave up on you…"

"April!" Donatello's voice banged in her eardrums, she looked over her shoulder as he continued with the other two brothers trailing behind him, "Where's Leo?"

She didn't have the will to answer and just looked away while she whipped her tears.

A random smoke bomb surprised all of them and left the turtles and April gagging for breath by time the haze cleared, "I'm right here." The voice was strong, smooth and cold. He stared at his family as if they were helpless prey in the wild.


End file.
